


You're welcome

by solejotain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solejotain/pseuds/solejotain
Summary: I wrote this for my sister, who wrote me a really shitty mcr fic <3 i hate you too <3 rated for cursing :----)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruttoinen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruttoinen/gifts).



> Ok so this is what you get when you have a math exam coming up

"What are you doing?"  
Sela jumped to her feet from behind the bushes, dropping her binoculars. "FUCK! NOTH- I'm doing nothing. Just casually... looking at birds", Sela said, while picking on leaves in a manner that she hoped looked nonchalant.  
Sole raised her eyebrows and looked beamused "ok that is the shittiest lie ever, save us both some time and just tell me whats going on. I can clearly see Harry and Draco over there."  
"Yeah I lied, but you only figured it out because I was surprised and you're face is off putting", the younger slytherin smiled brightly and continued before Sole could retort: "We both, being in the slytherin house, know about Draco Malfoys crush on Harry Potter-" and the older girl had the nerve to look confused "OH COME ON! Even you can't be that blind! He talks about him nonestop! Last saturday there was a drinking game, you know the one, one shot for every 'Harry'? Yeah well two girls ended up at Madam Pomfreys. This needs to stop!"  
"That actually makes sence, how could I have not noticed!" Sole looked even more confused.  
"Maybe with you having no frien- alright so I'll get to the point: for two weeks I have tried to get them together. This can't go on, it's almost painful to watch! So i've set a plan in motion. Draco is only a douch when other people can see, so I make them see each other as often as possible, but with out other people!"  
"Thats kind of a sad plan, what have you done so fa- oh fuck was that you with the closet thing? Sela you're in deep trouble if they find out it was you."  
"Haha it was me, and I'm doing everyone a favour by getting them together", she said while dusting her robe.  
"I knew it!"  
Both girls whipped around and saw Harry, clearly trying not to laugh, and a very red Draco coming from around the tree. "I had nothing to do with this, honestly", Sole said while trying to walk away, but Harry quickly took ahold of her arm: "hey listen us first"  
Draco glared at him angrily, but collected himself: "Ok WE can't take this anymore", Sela looked somewhat proud and a bit quilty at the same time. Draco looked like he had something else to say, and he nudged at Harry to continue  
"Your plan, we knew it was you, for real it got obvious after the first few times, was... succesful at the first attemt", now Harry and Draco BOTH looked kind of awkward, while Sela was clearly almost dying from happines. "And.... we would appreciate.... if you would stop and? Not tell anyone?"  
"Ofcourse! You have my word! I will take this to the grave!"  
"Ok thank you so much! And not to be rude but I don't want to see your face for the next month", Harry and Draco looked relieved, and finally let the older slytherin girl go, who took Selas arm and started dragging her across the school yeard, while the boys looked grossly at eatch other.  
"Gotcha" 

 

The whole school knew the next day. The girls didnt tell, ofcourse, they keep their promises.... exept for a few friends but that wasn't the reason. The reason was that Harry and Draco decided to make out on the field after a game, and forgot that noboby knew. But in all honesty, the only people they surprised were them selfs, since people just started cheering, apart from a few slytherins who just rolled their eyes and said something like 'finally' or 'took you long enough'

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you hate this, Sela


End file.
